Edward Fyers
Edward Fyers is a major antagonist of the TV Show Arrow, serving as the main antagonist in the flashback timeline of Season 1 and a major antagonist in Season 8. He was a mercenary hired by Amanda Waller to decimate China's economy by shooting down Ferris Air flights in and out of the country. Having betrayed the Chinese commander named Yao Fei, who was exiled on the island, Fyers planned to frame Yao Fei to take the fall. However, when Oliver Queen was shipwrecked on the island, he, Slade Wilson and Shado successfully thwarted his plans and he was killed by Oliver. It can be presumed that Fyers had no idea of the identity of his employer since she used a voice changer when she communicated with him (much like Oliver did when communicating with the police). He is played by Sebastian Dunn. History Season 1 In "Damaged", some time after Oliver was shipwrecked on Lian Yu, Edward's men, captured Oliver and took him to their camp. Oliver was brought in front of him, and Edward showed him a picture of Yao Fei, some time ago, in a military uniform. When questioned, Oliver stated that he'd never seen the man, but Edward could easily tell that he was lying. He asked a second time, but Oliver wouldn't talk, so Edward sent in Billy Wintergreen. Billy proceeded to cut into Oliver, with Edward watching on. When Billy was finished, Edward instructed him to kill Oliver, only to be stopped by Yao Fei. In "Year's End", Fyers eventually tricks Yao Fei into being captured by his men, while Oliver escapes. In "The Odyssey", after failing to get Yao Fei to help with his plan, he had his daughter, Shado, kidnapped and used her as leverage to force Yao Fei's cooperation with their plan. In "Darkness on the Edge of Town", Yao Fei hands Oliver, Shado and Slade to Fyers who reveals his plan. To destroy a Ferris Air jet out of the sky, thus causing an international incident and damaging China's economy, as flights in and out of China would be halted indefinitely due to not knowing if another commercial plane would be shot down and to have Yao Fei take the fall. after Yao Fei records the video where he claims responsibility, Edward shoots him in the head, as he is no longer useful. In "Sacrifice", after Oliver redirects the missile to deactivate, which drops and hits Edward's compound and destroying almost everything in it. Infuriated, he takes Shado hostage and threatens to kill her. Musing that a meticulously executed 2 year plan undone by a shipwrecked playboy, Edward tells him that he can call in a rescue plane if he stops messing with his plans, and asks him if he's willing to sacrifice his freedom for Shado. Shado quietly nods to Oliver, and Oliver shoots an arrow through Edward's neck, killing him. Personality Edward was a man who would do anything for money, he was cold, ruthless, and immoral, he had no guilt for his actions, he was not above killing or torturing innocent people if he had something gain or if they got in his way, and on top of that, he was a liar; like when he told Oliver that Yao Fei was a dangerous criminal and was send to Lian Yu by the Chinese government for massacring innocent people, so Oliver would turn against Yao Fei, however Oliver (correctly) did not believe him. Edward was not above using bribery to get what he wanted, as when he told Oliver that if Oliver stopped interfering in his plan, Fyers would get him off the the island. However, this backfired as Oliver was no longer the selfish person he once was. Oliver killed Fyers in retaliation for what he had done to Yao Fei and Shado. Appearances Arrow Trivia * Edward Fyers is based on Edward Fyers, a former CIA operative who first appeared in the comic Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters #3 (1987). Incidentally, he is Oliver's ally in the DC comics rather than a former enemy. Navigation de:Edward Fyers Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Flashback Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant